Kokoro to kokoro
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Karena kata-kata Sasuke di kantin, Naruto bagaikan tersambar petir... Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca aja ya... Happy Anniversary For SasuNaru ... XD


**Sasu****Naru punya Mashashi-sensei... XD**

**Tapi fic ini punya saya pasti... XD**

Gaje, abal, Romance?

Terlepas dari seting Ninja

_**Don't Like Don't Read and Don't Flame**_(buat orang yang gak suka)

**Kokoro to kokoro**

**Normal POV**

DUK DUK DUK

"Naruto... Bangun..!" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah, tepatnya dia adalah kaasan Naruto.

"Eng..." erang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru safir bernama Naruto.

"Cepat bangun... Sarapan sudah siap! Kaasan tunggu di bawah ya. Nanti telat loh," teriak kaasan Naruto sambil menuruni tangga.

"Haaahh," hela nafas Naruto sambil duduk dengan tetap memejamkan matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk dibukanya.

Lengkapnya, Namikaze Naruto adalah anak dari keluarga yang bekecukupan. Naruto berusia 17 tahun. Naruto seorang laki-laki berwajah imut nan manis dan juga hiperaktive. Naruto adalah anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Namikaze Minaro. Ya, Namikaze Minato adalah tousan-nya Naruto, dan kaasan Naruto bernama Uzumaki Kushina atau Namikaze Kushina. Naruto memiliki ciri-ciri wajah dan tubuhnya mirip tousan-nya dan bersifat mirip kaasan-nya.

(back to story)

**Naruto POV**

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Aku menuruni tanggaku dengan cepat. Sangat cepat sampai tidak memperhatikan langkahku hingga aku tersandung kakiku sendiri dan. BRUK.

"Ittai..." ucapku meringis kesakitan.

"Makanya jalan lihat-lihat, Dobe," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pantat ayam bermata onyx berwajah tampan berhati dingin bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Te, teme... kenapa kau ada dirumahku?" ucapku salting gara-gara jatuh tadi.

"Untuk menjemputmu, Baka Dobe,"

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan Teme. Niat menjemputku atau Cuma mau meledekku, Huh?"

"Ck... ayo berangkat. Aku tidak mau telat hanya gara-gara menunggumu Naru-dobe,"

"Cih, menyebalkan. Giliran kau meledekku, kalimatmu panjaaaaaaang sekali. Tapi kalau ditanya macam-macan, kau hanya menjawab Hn-mu itu," ucapku panjang lebar.

"Hn,"

"Tuh kan kumat,"

"Ayo dobe," sambil berjalan meninggalkanku melewati pintu rumahku.

"Hai' hai' teme. Kaasan, Tousan ittekimasu,"

"Ittera~~ Naru kau belum sarapan," jawab kaasan panik. Tapi mau diapain lagi, toh aku tidak mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah Kushina. Naru itu bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia kuat kok. Apalagi ada Sasuke yang bisa diandalkan," ucap tousan-ku menenangkan kaasan.

"Huh, iya iya.."

(back SasuNaru)

(skip time)

**Normal POV**

Istirahat siang.

"Teemeee..." teriak Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

"Apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan bukunya diatas mejanya.

"Kekantin yuukk..."

"Hn,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo,"

"Hn,"

Sesampai di kantin.

"Hai Naruto, kochi kochi," panggil seorang laki-laki berambut coklat bertatokan segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, sahabat Naruto bernama Kiba.

"Eh Kiba, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto menghampiri Kiba sambil enarik baju Sasuke.

"Dobe, lepaskan," protes Sasuke yang bajunya ditarik seenaknya oleh dobe-nya.

"Temani aku menghampiri kiba, teme," paksa Naruto.

"Huh," gerendeng Sasuke.

"Ada apa kib?"

"Ayo duduk disini. Masih ada tempat duduk cukup untuk kamu dan Sasuke,"

"Ayo teme duduk,"

"Hn,"

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah beratato ai dijidatnya sahabat Naru bernama Gaara.

"Ramen," jawab Naruto semangat.

"Jus tomat," jawab Sasuke singkat dan jelas.

"Kalau kamu kib?" tanya laki-laki berambut panjang bernama Neji.

"Aku sandwich,"

"Kalau kau Shika?"

"Huah~~ sama kayak Kiba," jawab laki-laki dikuncir nanas sambil menguap mals bernama Shikamaru.

"Kamu mau apa Gaara sayang?" tanya Neji lembut kepada sang Uke tercinta(kalian pasti taukan disini pasangannya siapa aja)

"Milk shake coklat saja Neji," balas Gaara lembut kepada sang Seme tersayang.

"Ehem," dehem Naruto dan Kiba memecahkan sken romance diantara NejiGaara.

"Udah deh Kib, Nar, gak usah iri gitu deh," ucap Neji sini.

"Aku sih gak masalah, kan ada Shika," ucap Kiba gelagapan.

"Cieee," Gaara menggoda.

"Tapi kan Kasian Naruto," balas Kiba.

"Eeeh?" Naruto terheran-heran karena namanya disebut-sebut.

"Ah, betul juga. Kasian kau Naru," dengan nada mengasihani.

"A, apa apaan sih. Kan bukan Cuma aku doang yang gak punya paran. Si teme juga gak punya," jawab Naruto gelagapan sambil mencari alasan.

"Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa dobe?"

"Emang kenyataankan,Teme,"

"Aku sih udah punya calon, dobe,"

"Siapa sas?" tanya Kiba, Gaara, Neji berbarengan.

"Cih, untuk apa aku memberi tahu kalian. Toh orangnya saja tidak menyadarinya," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Oohh... Aku tau siapa," seru Gaara.

"Siapa?" tanya Kiba semangat.

"Ah aku juga tau. Pasti Na~~ hmp..." ucapan Neji langsung berhenti saat Sasuke langsung mendekapnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Hmp..hmp..hmp...(artinya: Sas, lepaskan, aku gak bisa nafas)," sambil berusaha melepaskan dekapan Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung melepaskannya.

"Hah...hah..hah," nafas Neji ter-engah engah.

"Neji, kalau kau tidak bisa diam, KUBUNUH kaum," bisik Sasuke sambil memberikan DeathGlare kepada Neji dan Gaara.

"Ck, Mendokusei,"

"Sepertinya aku juga tau," lirih Kiba.

"Eh, Eh... Siapa yang disukai Teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sebelum Kiba berkata apa-apa, Sasuke sudah memberikan deathglare kepada ke empat temannya(-Shika) yang sudah membuat ke tiga temannya merinding dan deathglare yang tetap diacuhkan Naruto.

"Yang pasti bukan orang sepertimu, Dobe," ucap Sasuke dengan tampang datar tanpa hati yang membuat Naruto menjadi sakit bagaikan di sambar petir disiang bolong.

"Ah... aku sudah selesai makan, aku pergi duluan ya teman-teman," ucap Naruto lemas sambil tetap memasang senyum yang sangat di paksakan.

"Na...naru..." ucap Kiba dan Gaara bersamaan dengan nada cemas.

"Aku pergi dulu ya..." Naruto masi tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya sambil setengah berlari entah kemana.

"Ck, Mendokusei,"

'Cih... Bodohnya aku,' batin Sasuke kesal.

(+_+)

**Sasuke POV**

'Cih.. Bodohnya aku,' batinku kesal.

"Cih," aku pergi meninggalkan teman-temanku dan langsung berlari mengejar Naruto yang sudah hilang kemana.

"Ck, Mendokusei~~,"

"Hah... Dasar mereka berdua," ucap Neji geleng-geleng kepala.

"Semoga mereka bisa jadi ya," lirih Gaara.

"Hm.." balas Kiba, Shika, dan Neji.

(back to Sasuke)

'Cih, kemana sih si dobe?' batinku cemas bercampu kesal.

TENG NENG NENG

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Tapi aku tetap mencari dobe. Kucari di toilet, lapangan, atap, sampai aku tiba dihalaman belakang sekolah. Halaman belakang sekolah adalah tempat aku dan dobe menghabiskan waktu menikmati angin yang sejuk. Tempat rahasia kami berdua.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mencari dobe di sekitar situ. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya. Naruto tampak memandang kearah depan dengan tatapan kosong. Rasa bersalah menjalar dengan cepat kedalam diriku. Satu kesalahan besar telah membuat orang yang aku sayangi sakit hati.

Aku menghampiri Naruto yang melamun dan tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku terus melangkah mendekati dirinya. Lalu, aku menepuk pudaknya.

"Dobe," panggilku lirih.

Naruto tersentak kaget dengan adanya kehadiranku. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya menghadap diriku yang memandang dirinya.

"Ada apa teme?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas dobe?" tanyaku. Oh bodohnya aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Jelas-jelas aku juga tidak masuk kelas.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya tanpa melirikku.

"Aku mencarimu," jawabku lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin menyendiri sebentar teme,"

"Hn," sambil mengeluarkan hn-ku itu lalu duduk disamping (diatas rumput) Naruto mengikuti arah pandangnya yang tidak jelas itu.

"Dobe, maafkan aku," ucapku meminta maaf.

Naruto tersentak lagi dengan kata-kata yang kuucapkan itu. Aku rasa dia menyesal gara-gara aku meminta maaf kepada dirinya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf teme?" tanya Naruto pura-pura bingung.

"Untuk kesalah pahamanmu itu dobe,"

"Salah paham? Memangnya aku salah paham soal apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Salah paham yang tadi dikantin itu dobe," ucapku kesal.

"Oh, yang kau bilang kau suka orang yang tidak DOBE sepertiku kan. Jadi aku tidak salah paham dong,"

"Hn. Kau suka padaku ya DOBE," ucapku sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"A, apa-apaan kau TEME," ucap terbata-bata sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Buktinya, saat aku bilang orang yang kusukai bukan orang sepertimu, kau kesal kan?" ucapku tetap mempertahankan senyum(setan).

"I..itu karena kau mengataiku dobe, TEME," ucapnya kesal dengan muka yang sudah memerah bagaikan tomat kesukaannya(sasuke).

"Sudahlah, dobe. Jangan bohong. Aku tau jelas kalau kamu bohong,"

"A..apa..apaan sih teme," ucapnya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang sekarang jelas terlihat bagaikan warna tomat.

Aku membelai rambut pirangnya yang indah dengan lembut. Menariknya masuk kedalam pelukanku. Terus membelainya. Naruto hanya membelakkan matanya tanda ia kaget, tapi ia tetap diam dan merasakan kehangatan yang aku salurkan.

**Naruto POV**

'Hangatnya,' batinku yang masih didalam pelukkan dan belaian hangat teme. Rasanya aku tidak mau kehilangan hangat yang kurasakan ini. Hangat yang selalu aku ingin aku rasakan dari Sasu-teme. Aku amat sangat sayang dengannya. Entah perasaan sayang apa yang aku rasakan untuk Sasu-teme. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk merasakan lebih dalam hangat yang Sasu-teme berikan padaku. Hanya Padaku.

"Dobe, sejujurnya, kata-kataku yang di kantin itu tidak benar kok," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan lirihnya dalam keadaan masih mengusap rambutku.

"Soal yang kau bilang suka dengan orang yang tidak DOBE, sepertiku hah?" ucapku dengan ketus bercampur senang(?).

"Hn,"

"Lalu, memangnya kau suka dengan siapa, teme?" tanyaku dengan nada agak sinis.

"Apakah kau penasaran dobe?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Cih. Kalau mau jujur, YA,"

"Orang yang kusukai itu, orang yang ceroboh, maunya menang sendiri, bersikap kekanak-kanakan, dan..." sebelum Teme melanjutkan kata-katanya aku memotongnya.

"Kau bicara soal orang yang kau suka atau kau meledekku sih?" tanyaku heran dengan mulutku yang kumajukan.'Manisnya,' batin Sasuke menahan semburat merah dimukanya.

"Aku bukan meledekmu, tapi aku berbicara soal yang aku suka, dobe!"

"Ya..ya.. teruskan," jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"Orang yang kusukai orang yang imut, manis, dan orang yangkusukai itu..." Sasuke berhenti berkata dan itu membuatku penasaran.

"Siapa? Siapa?" tanyaku sambil memajukan badanku kearah Sasuke. Dan tampa kusadari wajahku dan wajahnya berdekatan amat sangat dekat.

CUP

"Kau, DOBE," ucapnya setelah mengecupku sekilas.

Untuk beberapa detik aku memperoses apa yang terjadi tadi. Setelah otakku berperoses lancar aku merasakan mukamu memanas dan semburat merah muncul diseluruh mukaku.

"Te, teme..." ucapku terbata-bata.

"Hn?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ka..kau suka padaku?" tanyaku gugup dengan muka yang memerah sempurna.

"Hn," jawabnya. "Aku menyukaimu dobe, amat sangat menyukaimu. Aishiteru, DOBE," ucapnya lagi sambil memelukku erat.

"Ore mo anata ga suki desu," ucapku malu-malu sambil membenamkan wajahku didadanya.

"Hn. Arigatou Naruto,"

"A..arigatou ne, Sasuke,"

Kami saling berpelukkan didalam keheningan angina yang menerpa. Angin yang dingin terasa hangat bila bersama Sasu-teme. Hangatnya.

**Happiendo**

Yeeyy... Akhirnya selesai dalam waktu dua hari sebelum Anniversary-nya SasuNaru. XD

Kyaaa…. XD Akhirnya bisa menyumbangkan cerita buat hari special-nya SasuNaru.

Special SasuNaru's Day

I LOVE SASUNARU

Shiawasena shiawase SasuNaru

Plis Review…

(menerima flame yang tidak pedas)

m(-,-)m Arigatou minna-san… ^_^


End file.
